vsprfandomcom-20200213-history
Nightmare Moon
Description Nightmare Moon is an alicorn of skin tone and even darker and brighter than Luna, with shield and armor, which appeared for the first time in the first two episodes of MLP: FiM, being the first antagonist of the series. Nightmare Moon is the corrupt and evil version of Princess Luna, reflected in the jealousy that Moon felt from her sister Celestia, receiving all the credit. She is someone evil, too sure of herself, and sees the other ponies as inferior beings and her subjects. She came to the world of vspr, to make sure that the night lasts forever, and that she is the one to rule, so the mercenaries and the ponies came together to defeat her and recover Luna. Abilities Main Rage costs 100% rage. :Starstorm - All enemies get Marked For Death and stars start falling from the sky exploding on contact for 10 seconds, as well as a dark fog covers the map for 20 seconds. Also all players get the spooked effect around their heads. :This rage stops your momentum when used in the air. Super Jump is your special movement option. :Upon holding secondary attack (mouse2 by default), a bar on your screen will charge up to 100% :To activate your Super Jump, look up and release your secondary attack at the same time, after which you will jump very high. You can release your secondary attack at any point during this charge, with 20% being the minimum and the lowest jump, while 100% gives you the most jump height. :After every Super Jump, you have to wait 5 seconds before you can use it again. :Also, there is something called a "Super DUPER Jump". This is a special Super Jump that can only be activated after certain conditions, like falling into the ocean on vsh_oilrig. These conditions can be recognized easily, as they teleport you away, usually to one of the spawns, and you get ubered and stunned for 4 seconds. After this, a red "Super DUPER Jump ready! Look up, press and release ALT-FIRE." will flash on your screen, which, when done, will give you a massive jump height. You have the ability to Weighdown. :To use weighdown, press crouch (Ctrl by default) while looking down and being mid-air, after that your gravity will increase greatly, allowing you to fall on the ground very quickly. :You can’t use weighdown while your Super Jump is on cooldown. Weapon Attributes Miscellaneous PLACEHOLDER Battle Strategies Battling as Nightmare Moon Battling against Nightmare Moon Video Demo Work in Progress Controls * LEFT MOUSE fires your active weapon. * Holding RIGHT MOUSE will charge the Super Jump. * CALL FOR MEDIC (E) activates the Main rage. * CROUCH (Ctrl) will activate the Weighdown. (while mid-air and looking down) Music [https://youtu.be/4zZtBuZ1uI4 Shadow Peach Battle - Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door] [https://youtu.be/f0hpyHasI34 Princess Shroob Battle - Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time OST] Quotes "Oh my beloved subjects." - Intro and Peals of Thunder - Super Jump "You little fool." - Killing Spree Ground Slam, Shard Clattering - Killing Spree Laugh - Killing Spree "And where do you think you are going?" - Killing a Scout "Stand back, you fools!" - Backstabbed "Who else?" - Killing a Spy "You're kidding. You're kidding, right?" - Defeat "The night will last FOREVER!" of Thunder and Evil Laugh - Victory "You little fool, thinking you could defeat ME?! Now you will never see your princess or your sun! The night will last FOREVER!" Cackle - Victory Category:Solo Bosses Category:Free Bosses Category:Demoman Category:Alicorns Category:Super Jump Bosses